Luna's Royal Wedding
by Geomane500
Summary: Darkness is finally going to tie the knot with Luna. However there is so much to be done That things get a bit crazy.
_**Luna's Royal Wedding**_

Disclaimer: My Little Pony friendship is Magic is property of Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. All I own are my OCs and the plot.

Two years after Visiting Mobius

Chapter 1: The Asking

Finally it was time. Today was the day he would do it at last. Darkness had been planning this for two whole years. He was finally going to pop the question to Luna. He was going to ask her to marry him. He was pumped, he was ready, he was… very nervous. Sure he had bought the ring two years ago but he hadn't really taken that time to prepare himself mentally for it. Hell, he had not even asked Celestia if she was ok with him marrying her sister. However he knew he loved Luna and she loved him. So whatever Celestia thought he had to go through with it. With his mind made up he grabbed his emerald and warped to the castle's front gate. He gave the guards his identity and they let him through. As Darkness walked towards the Throne Room he started wondering how Celestia would react. Would she be happy about his desire to marry Luna, or would she be angry and forbid it. "Only one way to find out." He muttered to himself.

Darkness was standing outside Celestia's Throne Room. He steeled himself and pushed the doors open and walked right up to the Sun Princess. He bowed before her and she told him to rise. Celestia smiled but Darkness wondered how long that would last. "Darkness, what a lovely surprise, I didn't expect a visit today." Celestia said with a smile. Her smile however turned into a confused expression." Though I have to wonder why you came to see me. You usually come here to see Luna." Darkness kept his expression flat though inside he was screaming in fear. "I came because I need to ask you something very important." Darkness said with a slight tremble in his voice. Celestia too no notice of this and responded with a smile. "Ask away my friend." Darkness gulped. Why was this so hard? "Well as you know Luna and I have been seeing each other for quite some time now." Celestia nodded indicating that she was following. Darkness continued. "So I have come to ask for your permission to ask Luna to marry me."

Celestia's eyes widened in surprise. Darkness wanted to marry her sister? Dating was one thing but marriage was quite another. "Darkness, not to discourage your relationship with my sister but are you sure you know what you're asking? You're asking for…" Darkness held up his hand and finished Celestia's sentence. "A princess's hoof in marriage. Yes I know Celestia, but the simple fact is, I love Luna and I'm pretty sure she loves me back. Now I want to tie the knot." Celestia pondered this. Darkness was a nice young man. He also had proven himself rather capable of handling himself. Celestia honestly couldn't find a reason to say no. Celestia once again smiled. "Darkness, I would be honored to have you marry my sister you have my permission and my blessing." Darkness beamed. "Thank you princess, and don't you worry. I'll be sure to treat her right."

Chapter 2: The Proposal

Darkness looked at his watch. "7:20, only ten more minutes." He thought to himself. He was standing in the fanciest restaurant in Canterlot, The Grand Lamoure and was waiting for Luna to arrive. He was dressed in a sharp white tuxedo with red pinstripes and a black bowtie. He didn't have fancy shoes on however; no he stuck with his custom jet skates. Finally after what felt like an eternity, a royal carriage pulled up in front of the building. Darkness walked up to the carriage to open the door. As Luna stepped out Darkness could do nothing but stare in awe. Luna smiled lovingly. "Good evening Darkness the Hedgehog." Darkness still couldn't help but stare. Luna was dressed in a silky light blue dress that hugged her upper body then flared out at the end. Her mane was done up in a ponytail and crescent moon diamond earrings adorned her ears. Darkness shut his mouth and collected himself. "You look amazing Luna." Luna blushed. "You don't too bad yourself Mr. Hedgehog." Darkness chuckled and held out his hand. "So shall we milady?" Luna smiled coyly at the formality joke and took his hand. "Of course good sir." She and Darkness shared a laugh and hand in hoof the headed into The Grand Lamoure.

After Darkness confirmed their reservation they were seated on the balcony reserved for nobles and the occasional royal patrons. Darkness had adjusted to the eating styles in Equestria so he had become accustomed to seeing no meat on the menu. After they ordered they sat and talked until the food came. After dinner Darkness paid and warped Luna and himself to a sand covered coastline. Nopony was around and that was what Darkness was hoping for. Luna sat down and Darkness stood next to her. "This has been the best night I've had in a long time. I'd say it's tied with that starfall we watched together in your world." Luna sighed and leaned her head against Darkness's shoulder. Darkness smiled. "Actually I have one thing that will make this the best night you will ever have." Luna looked at him curiously. "What would that thing be?" Darkness smiled at her with the most loving look Luna had ever seen from him. He got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Luna gasped. She couldn't believe what was happening. Darkness opened the box revealing the ring within. "Princess Luna, will you marry me?" Luna's eyes began to water. She had never been so happy. She gave her answer before she broke down. "Yes Darkness, yes I will." Luna couldn't hold it in anymore, she let the tears fall and she cried in happiness as Darkness placed the ring on her horn.

Chapter 3: Wedding Preparations

Later in the week Luna, Darkness, Celestia and Telecose were all gathered in Darkness's living room going over the things that needed to be done. "Okay we'll need caterers, flowers, musicians, the mare of honor and bridesmaids, a best man and groomsmen. Darkness said while writing things down. Luna then took the list from him and added her own notes. "I'll need to find my wedding dress, you need to find something other than your white tux to wear Darkness, and we need flower fillies, a pair of rings, and a cake." Celestia smirked. "Well before any of that you'll need a wedding planner." Telecose nodded. "Yeah she kinda has a point. Also you'll need somepony to perform the ceremony." Darkness and Luna looked at each other and shouted in unison, "We need to get moving!" With that they both dashed off to get the necessary components for their marriage.

Darkness started with the wedding planner and he knew that there was only one alicorn for the job. He rushed to the Castle of Friendship and found Twilight. Twilight looked up from her book and smiled. "Hey Darkness what's up?" Darkness took a moment to catch his breath and then looked up at Twilight. "Well as you've heard Luna and I are getting married but we need a wedding planner. Honestly I couldn't think of any other pony more qualified for the job then you." Twilight was stunned. She didn't think she would be offered an active role in the wedding. Twilight collected herself and agreed to the role. Darkness then got the flower sisters to prepare the floral arrangements while Pinkie and Applejack offered to cater for the wedding and since he didn't have any other ideas he happily accepted their help.

Luna had gone to visit Octavia and asked if she would play her cello as she walked down the aisle. While Luna was there Vinyl Scratch was also there visiting her friend and when she heard that Luna was getting married she wanted to play at the reception and Luna didn't see a problem with that so both musicians took their roles. Luna was able to get the Cakes to handle the wedding cake. It was the obvious choice. Since the rings were being taken care of by her sister Luna made her way to Rarity's boutique. The fashionista nearly fainted when Luna asked her to make the wedding dress and after a bit of drama Luna left and met up with the three crusaders and took the opportunity to ask them to be the flower fillies.

Chapter 4: Choosing Mares Men and Music

Darkness knew who his groomsmen would be, but he had to choose one of them as his best man. His choices were Telecose, Owen, Big Macintosh, and Thunderlane. He had some things to think about. Luna had a similar problem; her side consisted of Octavia, Cadence, Jani-Cha, and Minuet and she just couldn't choose. Darkness was able to get a gray tux from Hoity Toity's shop so all that was left was his best man. He then took notice that Telecose had gone with him to almost every place that had to do with the wedding. "Hey Tel?" Darkness said. "What is it Darkness?" Telecose replied. "Well considering you've put up with me running everywhere for this wedding and came with me to all those places I was hoping you would be my best man." Telecose grinned. "There's no need to consider it. I'd be honored." Luna decided a little later. She went with Cadence considering she was family.

Darkness knew that one more thing needed to be settled. They needed a song of choice for his and Luna's first dance as spouses. This was something that both he and Luna needed to figure out together. Luna took Darkness to Vinyl Scratch and they went through her music library for a suitable song. This took a few hours but finally Luna showed a particular music choice to Darkness and he agreed that it was perfect. Now with everything checked off all that was left was the wedding itself.

Chapter 5: Tying the Knot

Darkness stood at the alter in Canterlot Castle. He was excited but also nervous. Telecose noticed this and rolled his eyes. "Darkness you need to relax. You're so pent up your making me nervous and I'm not getting married." Darkness took a few deep breaths and smiled. "Thanks Tel. you really are the best man." Telecose smirked. "Tell me something that isn't obvious." Celestia watched the exchange with interest. She was at the alter as well as she was preforming the ceremony. Suddenly the music of a cello began to play the ever famous "Here Comes the Bride" as the doors opened and Luna began her approach. She was stunning in her dress. It was a creamy white with a few blue gems here and there the veil was draped over her face and the bottom of the gown has a light blue trim. Darkness smiled as Luna stood across from him. Celestia said a few words before she got to this part. She smiled as she began. "Do you Darkness; take this mare to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Darkness looked directly at Luna and said "I do." Celestia nodded and turned to her sister. "Do you Luna; take this hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Luna was tearing up but wasn't about to ruin her makeup yet. "I do" Celestia smiled and cleared her throat. "Then by the power invested in me as the Princess of Equestria I pronounce this couple husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Darkness lifted Luna's veil and their lips connected and the ponies in attendance stomped the ground in applause. They walked down the aisle together wearing big smiles. They were finally married.

Chapter 6: Reception

Darkness and Luna entered the reception hall and received thunderous applause as they took their seats. As was tradition Telecose had to make a speech. "Hello everypony, for those of you who don't know I'm Telecose. When Darkness asked me to be his best man I was still trying to wrap my head around the fact he was getting married, but now I can honestly say that after witnessing the love displayed at that alter Its not that hard to believe. Darkness has always defended other from anything that could harm them, but now he has something far more important to fight for. As long as he shows that much care and love for Luna I guarantee you two will have a happy life." Telecose smiled and finished with a toast. "To the bride and groom." Everypony raised there glasses and said "Hear hear." Vinyl then took the microphone. Now it's time for the bride and groom to have their first dance. The music choice was a surprise for it was "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. (play Because You Loved Me for extra effect) Darkness and Luna moved in sync with the rhythm of the song. They just swayed with the music at first but as the music continued they dipped spun and Darkness even lifted Luna up into the air. If their love wasn't displayed before it was now. Darkness and Luna were looking at each other with so much love it was like it was radiating from them. Darkness spun Luna one last time as the song ended and the crowd applauded. Soon dinner was served and the cake was cut much to the delight of the fillies and colts in attendance. Finally it was time for Darkness and Luna to head off on their honeymoon. They were headed to Haywaii for two whole weeks. Before Luna entered the chariot She tossed the bouquet and surprisingly Twilight caught it. Darkness chuckled at her shocked expression as he joined his wife in the chariot and they were in their way to their happily ever after.

 **The End**


End file.
